It is well known that sparkplugs used in automobiles and trucks wear out periodically and must be replaced. Used sparkplugs are usually discarded, having no further economic value. This invention provides a product making further use of such sparkplugs by taking advantage of their overall streamlined appearance, to provide a toy with race-car appearance, using an authentic automotive part. The invention can also be used as a paperweight for adults in the businesses associated with sparkplugs.